A wide variety of equipment is currently available for use in the home to provide high quality musical entertainment. A typical home entertainment center of this type includes stereo record players, magnetic tape decks and AM-FM tuners, all of which are selectably employed to drive a dual channel amplifier and speaker system. A major disadvantage of such systems, however, is that their operation often becomes a nuisance for the operator because of the constant attention required by the complex combination of equipment. This is especially objectionable when the center is put to use as a means for providing background music at a social event when the host is busy attending to other matters. It would be a great convenience in such cases if the host could set the phonograph or the tape deck in operation and then forget it, knowing that when all the records or tapes had run out, the equipment would automatically switch to the tuner and continue operating in that mode until he again had an opportunity to set up a new stack of records or install a new tape.